


Two Princes

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: the things i'll do to prove my love for you





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for some arashi zine but I haven't heard from the creator in like a year so I figure it's fine to post now lol wasted potential honestly !! I really wanted to see it !!  
> the title is from obviously the best song ever two princes !! it was a big inspiration, I wanted to write something totally cheesy and stupid! Something light hearted for the most beautiful girl of all!! Naruko, my love of you is endless, I hope you can smile brightly even now! Excuse me!!

“Even if I ain’t got no fancy family name or riches,” Mika speaks valiantly, the crashing sound of the sword that doesn’t quite suit his image reverberating against the one in Anzu’s hand. “I’m the one ya ought to marry, Naru~!”

She giggles at the sudden display of princely stature her old friend’s given on stage. It’s all just for fun, she thinks. Just a game of make-believe to fill up the time Anzu’s spent waiting for the drama club’s actual members to show for business, but it’s more than a delight for her. To be presented as the love, the leading lady, with a heart torn between two beautiful princes, sounds more like a daydream of hers than reality. And she hadn’t even been the one to suggest it.

“How could you freely give your heart to someone who admits having nothing to offer,” Anzu laughs elegantly, taking the opportunity to strike Mika’s sword right out of his hands. She’s so much stronger than she looks, to have spent so much time around rowdy boys has raised her voice and strengthened her arms more like a knight than Naruko believes herself to be. 

Anzu hops off the stage to lift her promised princess off her feet, carrying her like a bride in her gentle embrace. “I’m the prince you should marry, strong and heroic and classy, unlike mean-old Mika.”

Anzu sticks out her tongue to him with a playful wink, jumping from seat to seat in such a way that’d surely get her scolded by one of those more uptight boys, a fearsome thought that sends a shiver down each their spines before the game continues onward.

“I… I ain’t mean?!”

Mika is quick to retrieve his sword at the insult to his pride, jumping down to chase Anzu off like a dragon to be slain. Naruko doesn’t mind if they never ask her what she’d like, to be fought over by two princes is a young girls fantasy, afterall. The two of them are best at bringing her back to a childhood she’d never gotten the chance to live, of domestic reverie.

One without the other simply wouldn’t do, she thinks, but she’s not one to stop the show early to justify logic. In the end, they’ll always be perfect friends for one another, be it one year or two years or twenty years for now, she’s certain of it. That she’s beginning to form special connections, unbreakable bonds with people she never once believed she deserved in the past. 

“Anzu, ya just left your defenses wide open takin’ the princess in yer arms like that!” Mika says, dropping his sword at his side to afflict the both of them with arms wide open. “I’ll get ya with my ultimate hug attack~”

It’s been a long time since Naruko has seen Mika’s brilliant smile. Maybe, without ever realizing it, she’s been smiling all the more, as well. Honest smiles, one that lack any fear for the future. Smiles that aren’t held back by the past. It’s almost too perfect, that maybe she’s forgotten entirely that dreadful past they all share separately together, and maybe she doesn’t care one way or the other. The end result is so pristine, that to have changed anything would give up on this very special moment they’re sharing together right now. 

Perhaps there are benefits to suffering, that one can’t smile without first knowing how to cry.

When it ends, it won’t be sad, but if it were possible to hold close a single moment eternally, she’d like it to be something like this, between three girls who live in a troublingly suffocating world. They’re still children now, after all; She’d foolishly thought she could grow up faster than all the rest of them that she feels a little defensive of this immaturity they share. She won’t let anyone take it from them again, their smile, their bright, bubbly laughter...

“Please, you two know I could never choose between you.” Naruko’s voice serenades their ears like a soft lullaby. “I’ll marry you both, of course~ I promise.”

A smile that cuts through the past and brings peace to the future. For her, it’s only the start. Someday, of course, she’ll have to become Knights faithful queen. Such a role once sounded far too extravagant to her, but now it seems just right for this most precious and sought after Princess Naruko Narukami. There’s a king awaiting her there, one who’s foolish and foolhardy all the same, that she can’t dedicate her life to anything but this life she’s chosen, the life of an idol. But even if it’s an empty promise, for them she’s certain there were not a blade on this Earth that could cut through the ties that bind them.

Thank you, is what she wants to say, but the words are still difficult to let go of anymore than the past is. So the two of them fill in the blank spaces for her; Anzu, releasing her princess and sharing her hand with Mika instead.

“Oh, thank you, most elegant and graceful Princess of Yumenosaki! For you, then, we shall cease our war and take your hand…”

Anzu speaks dramatic words as mentored by those that truly reside this kingdom. Her smile, sly but soft as a coy young girl’s ought to be. Mika shares her pride with a laugh, “O’course we’d protect ya together to the very end, so please grace us with your oh so beautiful smile!”

“We’ll share this moment forever, dearest princess.”

“As long as ya pick me in the end!”

Anzu pushes Mika’s head with a disgusted grunt, “Of course it’s going to be me, stupid crow prince~” Her insults are soft as her shove; he can’t help but break character to giggle. It’s infectious, Naruko is laughing right alongside them the whole way through.

“You idiots, I said I couldn’t pick!!”

She’ll never be capable of it, but the war will never cease. It’s a pleasant, childish war, one far removed from what they’ve become accustomed to. _ If Yumenosaki could stay like this… _ Maybe, as they grow older, into seniors, too…

There won’t be anything more for them to worry about. She’ll be sure to spread it like a plague, this endless happiness to everyone that follows their footsteps, to the whole world. As an idol, it’s the least she could do, but share songs produced under Anzu’s guidance, alongside her best friend, that bring peace to a world so forsaken. She couldn’t imagine a better future, that with every step she’s faltered and fallen on her face, she’s nothing to fear with these two galliant princes to save her from the dragon that is herself. Every misstep is becoming an opportunity, they complement each other like roses that bloom in a summer eden’s garden. Her heart, for the first time in her life, beats with ease in a love all her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!! I will spend the rest of my day digging around for other peoples arashi content.... She is the greatest existence !! A true queen...! Thank you very much!


End file.
